


[Podfic of] Bedrock

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (but no actual torture occurs in this fic), (but they still don't know it), (they just talk around it a lot), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:27:16]Fialleril's Summary:“And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base.”(Leia's Death Star interrogation in the double agent 'verse.)





	[Podfic of] Bedrock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedrock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568277) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Someone in my writing group asked for Leia’s interrogation on the Death Star in the double agent ‘verse. So this is that._
> 
> _No actual torture occurs in this fic, but the idea of torture is pretty omnipresent and they talk around it a lot, so please be safe, friends!_  
> 

**Length** 00:27:16

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vade%2010%20Bedrock.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Reader note -- It was a trip to have a go at doing word-for-word dialogue from ANH in this!
> 
> Cover note -- I love how the three interlocking rings frame Leia in this one.


End file.
